Spring Vacation
by lDiabolol
Summary: Chapter 12 is up, Paul just drank something that instead of getting him closer to Suze, pushed her further away. What will she end up doing? Who will help her? Diabolo
1. Chapter 1

**I don't if I'm doing this right, so if I do something wrong then please tell me... Is this how you do the 'DISCLAIMER' thing????? Anyways, here's my disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these brilliant character... That'd be Meg Cabot... **

**You don't have to read this if you don't find it a good story... But I'll put up the second chapter tomorrow morning...:D**

**

* * *

**

So, I'm now on a plane to Florida. Well, I'm actually flying with my class. Our senior class decided to go on a cruise to Spain for 11 days. I've always wanted to go to Spain, but I've got a little problem with heights. So flying has been a little scary for me. Ok, so I've only flown once, but I didn't like it all that much. I don't throw tantrums or anything, just, as I said, it's not very comforting. I'm babbling again. I know. Anyways, I'm sitting on the plane looking out the window (It's just so……. cool… I'm still scared, but it looks so…….. Different, being above the clouds) Anyways, Paul Slater is sitting next to me. I hate his guts. I remember the first time he talked to me……..


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said this chapter would be up yesterday, but the computer crashed and i only figured out how to fix it like 20 min. ago... ? time: Would you like longer chapters than this one?????? If more people say yes then it will only be after chapter 4... so 5 and higher would be longer if you wanted to... TTFN!**

* * *

FLASH BACK 

My day had already started out bad. First, my alarm clock didn't go off and while I'm brushing my hair a screaming ghost pops up behind me and scares the living daylight out of me. Once she calmed down and stopped screaming, she started talking to me. She supposedly fell off a cliff because she felt like she was falling and the last thing she remembers is being on top of a mountain making a picture, so I put one and one together. Then she just disappeared. Rude. I'm already late, so Jake is honking for all he's worth, while I'm still gathering my homework by my bed. Stupid teachers always give you too much homework. Plus the ghost from last night was 'feeling lonely' and wanted to talk. So I had a rough night.

Then, when I get to school, Kelly Prescott is talking about this guy she met on the internet from the cruise that we are going on in 6 days. "He sent a picture of himself. He's so picture perfect, look." She says showing everyone a picture. I don't get to see it, of course, even though I walked right by her.

"Hey Cee." I say taking a seat next to her.

"Hey Suze." She says looking up from her book. "How are ya?"

"I'm fi-"

"Um, you can't sit there." Interrupts Kelly looking back at me.

"Why not?" I ask with some attitude.

"Because….. There's a new guy in school and he's gonna sit there." I look at her angrily.

"Well, he can sit right next to you then." I say in a fake voice pointing to the seat in front of me. I know, I'm being nice, too nice. But only because I'm trying to stay out of trouble.

"No…… Jamie's sitting there….. Duh!" She starts laughing with her friends at that.

"Su-uze" warns CeeCee in a low voice. I ignore her warning and give Kelly a small smile.

"Well that's just too darn bad then isn't it?" I say sarcastically. She stops laughing and glares at me. I just snuggle in my chair and glare right back. The bell rings and people crowd in quickly.

"Good morning class," Says Mr. Deck. Kelly and her 'posse' had already sat down properly and were pretending to listen. I look over at CeeCee.

"We have a transfer student that is joining us today. His name is Paul Satler from Seattle."

"It's actually Slater," says a voice coolly.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I'm only putting this chapter up because I'm bored but am suppose to be packing... And I want to know what you all think... I'm really happy most of you like it... **

* * *

_"We have a transfer student that is joining us, his name is Paul Satler from Seattle." "It's actually Slater," says a voice coolly. _

I look at the person who said that and see a pretty good looking guy with searching blue eyes and jet black hair. He's wearing sneakers, faded jeans, a blue polo shirt that's open in the front and has sunglasses, the ones that don't do anything against the sun, keeping his hair in place.

"I'm sorry Paul, please do excuse me." Says Mr. Deck apologetically.

"No problem," replies Paul, smirking. He was examining everyone and when he looks at me he raises his eyebrows, smiles and gives a small nod, then continues looking at the rest. Ooookay.

"Why don't you have a seat behind Miss Prescott, there," says Mr. Deck pointing to the seat next to me. Paul looks at me and smiles, while Kelly was fluttering her eyes at him.

"I presume some of you have leafed through……." I open my book and tune Mr. Deck out. I look over at CeeCee tiredly.

"Hey!" I hear someone whisper next to me. I look and see Paul smiling at me.

"I'm Paul." Why is he talking to me? No guy has talked to me, except for Adam. Maybe he wants to make fun of me, wouldn't be the first time.

I think about, then say, "Suze" I reply carelessly. He smiles. Wow. He looks _really_ good. He didn't say anything else, so I didn't either. The other classes were just as boring, only without Paul, who is exceptionally hot. So I was really happy when lunch came around. Which made my mood go from horrible, to bad. I'm talking to CeeCee about what we want to do after school when Adam takes a seat next to CeeCee.

"Hello my beautiful ladies," he says greeting us. We had our own table where no one wants to bother us.

"Hey, did you see the new guy yet?" Asks CeeCee enthusiastically, ignoring Adam.

"Who didn't?" I reply jokingly.

"Well, we all know that he's nothing…… compared to me." Says Adam cockily, putting his hand on his chest and a funny expression on his face.

"You're such a dork," says CeeCee gently hitting him in the stomach so that he starts cradling his stomach.

"Ow." He says accusingly to CeeCee with a pained face. I start laughing hysterically, then CeeCee joins and then all of us end up laughing uncontrollably.

"Susannah Simon?" Says someone quietly, but noticable.

"Yea?" I say trying to stop laughing.

"Father Dominick would like to see you. Now," she says and walks away. I look at CeeCee.

"Whad'ya do now?" says Adam.

"Nothing," I say defensively.

"Yea, riiiiiight." He replies unconvinced.

"Whatever," I say getting up, "I'll see you later."

I head toward the principle's office. I open the door and walk in saying, "Whad up Father Deeeeeeeeeee………..?" I'm speechless. I see Father Dominick behind his desk, and sitting in one of the chairs, is Paul Slater.

* * *

**Ok... I'm making it a little tricky... I want 8 reviews, I like that number:D... And I want 6 people to tell me if they want chapters this long or longer or shorter... (The same 6 people can be the 8 people) Then I'll put up Chapter 4!!!! Just so that you know, I love all you that take the time to read this and then even review it... That really makes my day... So I want to thank everyone, even the people that don't review it, because I was one of them(sorry people)... TTFN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is!!!!!!! Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Whad up Father Deeeeeeeee……………?" I'm speechless. I see Father Dominick behind his desk, and sitting in one of the chairs, is Paul Slater."_

"Hello Susannah," says Father Dominick nonchalantly.

"Hi," I reply awkwardly looking at both of them. "Um, what happened?" Paul grins and faces Father D. again.

"Why don't you sit down Susannah." says Father Dominick gesturing to the seat next to Paul. I feel weird around Paul. Even in first period, I just feel shivery. I wonder if that's normal around guys. Well I don't act like that around Adam, so it must be Paul. Why am I always blabbering to myself? It's crazy, not? Anyways, I sit down next to Paul and wait for Father Dominick to say something.

"So, Susannah, you must know Paul Slater corr-"

"Yea." I say quickly. He smiles and Paul chuckles a little.

"Well, he is also a mediator." I look at Paul. Ok, I gaped at him. Gosh, I'm lying to myself, that's bad, isn't it? In New York I though I was the only one who could see ghosts, but then I come here and meet Father Dominick who can also see ghosts. Only he called us mediators. And Paul was just….. sitting there. Like he didn't care, maybe he didn't care.

"Susannah, I would like you to show Mr. Slater around and watch out for him, maybe the ghosts here aren't as nice as in Seattle." He says trying to make a joke. Paul looks at me and smiles. I look back at Father Dominick in disbelief. He wanted me to baby-sit a dude my age?

"Be nice and show-" The warning bell rings.

"You must go or else you'll be late. Go, go." He says shooing us out of the room. So we get up and walk out the door.

"Hey Suzie, you-"

"It's Suze." I say annoyed. Most people think that the abbreviation for Susannah is Suzie, well it's not.

"Right." He says with a grin.

"Well, what are you doing after school?" He moved closer at the last few words. We were about to be late for class and he wanted to ask me out? ME?! Well I don't want to be late.

"I'm probably going to hang out with my friends."

"Oh," he says taken aback. "Well Kelly said it was O.K. if I come along." I stop walking and give him a look.

"What's the matter with Kelly?" I say making it clear that I don't like Kelly.

"Isn't she……. Your friend?" He says kind'av getting the drift.

"Hey look," I say shacking my head and start walking to my class room. "Was nice talking to you, but I gotta go."

"So wait," he says walking in front of me. "You're not friends with Kelly then?"

"No, bye." He just followed me.

"How 'bout after school then? Got any plans?"

"Yea, loads, c ya." I say hoping he'll cherish his life enough to take the hint.

"Well when do you have time today?" he says stopping in front of me. Is he stupid? Doesn't he get the drift? I'm pissed off, don't mess with me.

"Hey look." I say facing him, "You look like a nice guy, but I'm busy and, honestly, you're not my type. Sorry." I added sarcastically and continued walking around him. The bell rang as I saw my door. Kelly was walking toward me, giving me a look. I walk in the room and sit down. Paul sits down next to me.

"Hey Paul!" Says and excited Kelly.

"Hey." He replies casually.

"You done any site seeing yet?" she asks.

"I've done a little, but I'd still like to see more."

"Well, I could show you around, if you want. Maybe after school?" she asks hopefully.

"Actually I already have plans for today, but maybe some other time." I put my books on the table and look over at Paul, who was looking back at me.

"Well how about tomorrow then?" He looks at her.

"I'd have to come back to you on that" He says giving her a big smile.

"O.K., later then, bye!" says Kelly sitting down a few seats away. Paul looks back at me, but I was 'studying' my book.

"Suze-"

* * *

**Whad'ya think??????? I'll put the next chapter up soon... And it will be longer, I hope... Still gotta figure out where I want to stop:D... But I'll try and get it up soon... TTFN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers... Couldn't resist writing that... Anyways, I just sat here for 2 hours and wrote this... I hope you like it because I can't feel my butt anymore...:D... Have fun reading it!**

* * *

_"Suze-"_

"Welcome to history 101" says the teacher and I ignore Paul. I just don't like him. I don't know why, maybe just his attitude, or the way he acts. Which is the same thing, right? Today is a whacked day for me. First I like the dude, and then I don't. Who knows, tomorrow I might even like him again, but for now I despise him. The rest of the class was boring; it only started getting worse before my last class. I'm digging in my locker, looking for my English book for my next class.

Where the heck is that stupid – Hey, I've been looking for this candle set for ages. I put them on the floor by my feet along with a few other books. Then I notice feet standing next to me. I straighten up and continue digging for my book.

"Whad do you want Paul?"

"For you to come with me after school."

"I'm busy after school." Not true, but he didn't have to know that.

"No you're not." He says with a hint of laughter.

"Yes I am!" I spit at him, well actually my locker, but toward him.

Found it! Of course it's at the bottom of my locker. I quickly gather the books up from the floor and put them back in the locker. Paul starts saying something, but I just ditch him and weave my way to English class. He grabs my arm tightly and whirls me around to face him. My first reaction is to punch him, but my hands are full of books, so I start shifting them into one arm.

"Lemme go!" I say as I pull my arm back, which only brought me, closer to him.

"Just, meet me at the front doors after school, O.K.?"

"No jerk off! Now LET. ME. GO!" I say threateningly. Guess what he does. Just guess. He laughs. HE LAUGHS! So I sock him in the gut. Well, he did let me go and stopped laughing, but he did seem surprised that I hit him. The only problem is that Kelly saw this and went and tattle-tailed. So I get to have detention for a week, and then a day on top of that because I ended up being late for English. Thank you Paul.

Once I was done with detention, the last person I wanted to see was Paul. No such joy in my life. He was waiting in his car, a Ferrari convertible. I'm still in a crapy mood and it just keeps getting worse and worse. I try to sneak by and he sees me. Then he decides to drive next to me, gosh.

"Hey Suze, sorry for earlier…….. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble…… I didn't think you'd hit me," he says laughing. "Suze, I'm sorry." He says apologetically.

"Just leave me ALONE!" I snap at him

"Suze, come o-"

"Look, I barely know you and you me. So, PISS OFF!" I say really mad now.

"I just wanna-"

"GO AWAY!" I interrupt yelling and then stray away from the road. I hear him park the car and turn off the engine. Then I hear his door slam, I look over my shoulder and see him running to me. So I run too. I mean, this complete stranger is running after me. What else was I suppose to do? I bet Kelly would have been in heaven if Paul was running to her, but for me, its kind'av freaky. So I ran. Eventually he caught up with me though, and that's a pretty hard task considering I'm the fastest in school, and I would be on the schools cross country team, but my reputation isn't that great. The grades, the detentions, the fights, and the way I talk back to teachers. Anyways, Paul runs fast as well. I find that out when he squeezes my shoulders tightly and bends down at my eye level and asks," Suze, why are you running?"

"Why are you chasing me, you psycho?!" I say squirming around.

"Suze, just-"

"Lemme go!"

"Suze!" I kick him in the shins and he turns me around so that my back is right up to his chest and his arms around me.

"Suze stop it!" he says strongly "Lets just-"

"Get off u me, NOW!"

"Fine!" he shouts. I stop moving and feel his chest rise and fall against my back. "I just wanna talk." He says letting me go. I turn around and look at him.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I ask rudely

"Can we get in the car first?"

"What do you want to talk about?" I repeat firmly. He smiles.

"Something that might benefit you."

"Like what?" I say still not believing that he knows something I don't. He does a dramatic sigh, rolling his eyes, and then looks back at me.

"Do you know what you can do?" I look at him like he's an idiot, which he probably is.

"Yea, I can beat the shit out of you." I state matter-of-factly. He chuckles.

"I don't think so."

"You wanna find out?" I say with a lot of attitude.

"Not now." He says as if he really wanted to know. "Anyways, you are a shifter."

Pause.

"What the heck is a shifter?" I say annoyed. He laughs again. I hate his laugh, it made me feel stupid. And angry.

"A shifter can do things mediators can't." We just looked at each other. I glare at him while he grin's his stupid grin. I also hate his grin I decided. But I was wondering what he meant about shifters, since I'm apparently one.

"What can they do differently?" I ask curiously this time.

"Ah, ah." He says arrogantly. "Do you wanna come and learn something or not?" I was about to make a remark to that, but I wanted to know what he was talking about. "C'mon." he says.

"Fine." I say giving in. He smiles.

"Well then, lets go." He says happily heading back to the car. I follow slowly. He was already in the car when I got there.

"So what exactly can a shifter do that a mediator can't?" I say slightly mocking him, while closing the door. He looks at me…….. Weirdly. "Lets go somewhere and talk about it, Kay?" I think about it. I really want to know what a shifter is. What I am.

"Fine. But I have to be home by 6" He starts the engine, pats my knee (what the heck? I shove his hand away) and drives off.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere," he replies grinning, probably at the idea that he was in controll. I'm now summing him up while he drives. So far I've concluded that he's smart, but only somewhat, depends on his looks and charm, and has always gotten what he wants. Well, I fell for it, but I want to know about shifters, and he knows it. He's such an ass. It was only and hour till six, so it can't be too bad for too long, right? We didn't talk, but when we pulled in the driveway and he killed the engine, he asks,

"Would you rather stay out here or go inside?" I'm guessing this house here is his, so I say,

"Just tell me about shifters, what do they do differently?" He chuckles,

"You're different from any girl I've ever met, you know that?" I was starting to get mad again, was he making this shifter stuff up just I'd go with him or is he just making me mad? I hope he just wants to make me mad because then I'd just feel stupid that I fell for something that doesn't exist.

"Are you going to tell me about shifters or hit on me?" He looks slightly annoyed, but finally told me about shifters. I could do a whole bunch of things. I could go to a place called Limbo, go to different places, time travel and a whole bunch of things.

"But, every time we do these things, we loose brain cells and eventually get Alzheimer's. So if you ever manage to do it," he says as if I couldn't handle it," then only do it in an emergency." Oh bummer.

"So why even do it if you could end up with Alzheimer's?" He does that silly grin that I hate.

"Because we can." He says. That said, he reaches for my hand that was resting on the middle armrest, I pull it back.

"I have to go home now." He sits straight again.

"Of course," he says and then we were off. I gave him the directions, but other than that we didn't talk. Drove fast, but didn't talk. When we got there it was right four minuets before six. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to thank him, but I hated him and didn't want to sound too nice. I also wanted to know how to do the shifter stuff we talked about, but that'd mean being with Paul, so I think I'd rather pass for now.

"Thanks." I say quickly and get out of the car.

"Hey." I look back at him. "I still have a proposal."

"And that would be….?" I ask cautiously.

"Well," he says getting out of the car and walks toward me. "I could teach you how to do some of the shifting."

"I thought it was dangerous." I say confused. He chuckles again and puts his hand on my shoulders, rubbing my arms.

"I said I'd teach you, not really do it." He smiles, gives me a peck on the forehead and says, "I'll see you tomorrow." I, for a few seconds, forgot I hated him. And I felt special that he liked me. He then let go and got back in his car. He gave me his smile that now looked really good on him, and drove off. I then went into the house, thinking about everything we talked about. I ate dinner with everyone, did some homework and fell on the bed later, still thinking about what Paul said.

There weren't any ghosts tonight. Brilliant. Maybe they're bugging Paul. Oh well. And those were my last thoughts before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**How'd ya like it????? I like it... So tell me, what you dude's think! Hit the very cute purple 'go' button down on the left:D... TTFN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Sorry for the delay, but I'm very busy with starting school and having to do a few book journals and I didn't know what to do next, so I mixed what I originally had and with some stuff that I just came up with in the moment. So I know this probably sucks, but bear with me please. And just so that you know, Jesse comes in at the hotel they stay at, so he's still 4 days(in the story) away. So if you want to stop reading and continue when he shows up fine. :D. **

* * *

I wake up at 6:30 and get ready for the day. 5 more days till we fly to Florida! The plan is we fly to Florida so that we can still spend a day at the hotel. The hotel had some special theme park of some sort, I already forgot what it is, but _then _we go on the cruise. For 11 days! I can't wait. So I head to school, actually on time, for once. I'm still contemplating on what Paul had said, about shifters, not me. I only had 2 classes with him, History and Social Studies, and his lunch was before mine. I think, today at least, I'm starting to like him. Is that bad? Because something's telling me that I should stay away from him. Anyways, I'm in social studies, listening to the teacher when Paul hands me a note. I look at him and he smiles. I then open the note. 

'Whad r u doin aftr scool?' What the heck? Is he asking me out? AGAIN?! So I write down,

'Detention." Couldn't do anything with me if I was in detention, right?

I pass it back to him. He chuckles quietly, and then hands it back.

'What about _after_ Detention?' Now he _is _asking me out.

'Why?'

'Do you want to learn some of the shifting?' Oh yea, duh. He knows I hate him, he wouldn't ask me out. The bell rings just then, so I just tell him,

"You know when detention's done?" He nods in reply. Then we go to our different classes. The rest of the day went as usual, only I managed to stay out of trouble. When detention was done, I found Paul waiting for me outside in his slick car. I get in with an open mind about him. Maybe I was just seeing him in a bad light yesterday I mean he only wanted to tell me about shifters. Why am I making excuses? Could it be that I like him? Probably.

"How was your day?" he asks driving off.

"Good, yours?" he looks over at me and replies, smiling

"Beautiful." Whoa. What the heck?

We keep a little small talk going, a bit of shifter stuff and school. He then parks in front of 'The Beach'. It's a restaurant that wasn't even near the beach, which I find kind'av a weird name for it.

"Umm, Paul? I thought you where going to show how to do the shifter stuff?" I say confused.

"We're just going to talk about 'the shifter stuff'. And we'll talk about it while we drink coffee." He gets out of the car and gives me a 'come on' look. And then, for good measures, he says "C'mon, it's just a drink." He says adding a smile. So I think about it, I've been thinking a lot about whether to go with Paul or not haven't I, but I get out of the car silently and go in with him anyways. He puts his arm around me, but I shove it off and give him a look.

"Fine, fine, we'll just talk then, promise." He says raising his hands defensively. We order some coffee, he pays, and then we sit down at a table and talk. We started talking about shifting, but then he asks,

"So, I heard you're from New York. What brought you here?"

"Well," I start, wiping my mouth, "My mom married a guy from here, and we just moved here." I took another sip from my coffee and asked, "What are you doing here? Didn't you have school in Seattle?"

"Yea well, my grandpa isn't doing so well so I'm here to take of him. Since I'm the more responsible one and could move easier than my parents could, I got chosen to come and live with him." He says hinting that he wants to change the subject.

"So how do you shift to a different place?" I ask.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asks apparently bored with that subject too.

"Umm, no. Actually yes, I now have 3 step brothers." And then we exchange stories about our families. Once we finished our coffee, he asked,

"So, you still wanna go somewhere, I know this really great place that's not too far from here?" I look at my watch. 5:15. I still had a little while before I was due home, but maybe he'd finally talk about shifting. He takes my hand, without me having responded to his answer, and starts leading me to the car.

"Actually, I should be getting home soon." I say pulling back, having second thoughts.

"It'll just be quick; it's very pretty around now." He says now going next to me and putting his arm around me. I try to shrug his arm off, but he holds my shoulder.

"But-"

"No buts, it'll just be very quick." He says now leading me out the door. "C'mon, it'll be fun, I promise." He says closing my door.

"I have to be home-"

"By 6, I know." He interrupts smiling. He gets in and starts driving.

"Where are we going?" I ask getting a little annoyed.

"You'll see." He replies, just like yesterday. I hate it when he doesn't tell me stuff. I cross my arms and look out the window. We drive for a few minuets then come to a clearing. Paul stops the engine and looks at me. I look around, since I wasn't _really_ looking out the window, just thinking. We were at an open area with a few trees. It looked really nice and the way the sun was hitting it all, made it look really beautiful.

"What are we doing here?" I ask confused. He also confuses me a lot. How is that?

"C'mon," he says getting out of the car. "I'll show you." I get out of the car and walk to him, he puts his arm around me and we sit down on the floor.

I'm sure if someone walked by they'd think we were a couple. "Paul?"

"Yea?" he asks back.

"Are you going on the cruise?" I should have thought of this earlier, but I didn't. Isn't it weird how these things sound important but you don't think of them till the last moment? Well I find it weird.

"Yea, I am." He says giving me a small hug. I could picture this happening everyday, just Paul and me together.

"Do you want to try some of the shifting?"

"Yea." I say excited.

"O.K. lay down." He says removing his arm from my shoulders letting a cool breeze make my shoulders cold, but I lay down.

"Now imagine Limbo." He says. Well geez, anything more specific? But I didn't want to feel stupid again with him laughing so I just imagined and place full of mist and floating around somewhere in space. I know, real original isn't it? After a while I didn't feel any different.

"I don't think its working." I say slightly agitated. He laughs.

"Yea, well it's your first time so don't worry." He says. "It probably won't work for a while. It's not as easy as it sounds." He say laughing, then adds, "But you do look adorable trying."

"Hey!" I say sitting up and hitting him.

"Well, you can work on that." He says laughing.

"Work on what, shifting or not looking adorable?" I reply.

"Well lets see," he says putting his thinking face on. "Both."

"HEY!" I say then tackle him.

"Whoa, I was just kidding." He says laughing and flips me on my back, since I was on top of him.

"You had be–" he kisses me. Did I want this? I guess. I mean I did agree with practically everything. So I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck. He slowly puts his hand under my shirt and starts making shapes on my stomach. It sent tingles all through my body. After a while, he pulls back and looks at me. He was propped up on one elbow, so he pulls out the hand from under my shirt and puts a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. We smile at each other.

"We should get you home now." He says getting up and then helping me up. I didn't need any, but it's rude to refuse the hand of the person you just kissed, right? So we head to the car and he opens the door for me. Once I'm in he closes my door and gets in the driver seat. Before driving off leans over and kisses me again, but not as long as on earlier, just a short one. Then he drives off. I get home with only a few minuets to spare. Paul walks me to the door and then gives me yet another kiss. A longer one.

"I'll see you later." He says backing away towards his car. I smile to myself and go inside. I head to my room, but don't make it because mom calls,

"Suzie! Time to eat!" she yells as I'm on the way up the stairs. So I turn around and dump my books at the bottom of the stairs and go sit down at the table.

"How was school Suze?" asked Andy.

"It was good." I say getting over my daze and concentrating on eating.

"Suzie are you ok? You look different," says Mom, scrutinizing me.

"I'm fine Mom." I say making it clear that I was fine and wanted to change the subject.

"So, are you excited to be going on the cruise soon?" says Andy, taking the hint.

"Yea, I can't wait." I reply.

"Did you pack yet?" asks Jake. Drat! I forgot about that.

"No, I still have to pack!" How could I forget about packing!? I'm such a klutz! "I'll pack after dinner." I say quickly because Andy was about to say it anyways. Dinner went on with everybody talking about their day. This is how it went about every night, talking about their day. Only I didn't talk about Paul with them. They didn't need to know about that did they now? Didn't think so. I then go up to my room and 'Pre – Pack' some stuff. CeeCee said that I should make a pile of stuff I want to take with and then cut the pile in half. So for now I'm making a pile of clothes I want to take, which turned out to be a pretty big pile. I then do some last minute homework, then I get ready for bed and think about Paul. Why do I like Paul all of a sudden? I mean yesterday I didn't like him. This morning I didn't like, but not as much as yesterday. I wonder what Kelly's going to say about that? Why do I care what Kelly thinks? I think……… (She fell asleep)

* * *

**I know I know, it's a little scattered, but I wrote it VERY quickly. So I promise that the next chapter will be better thought through even if it may take longer. So hit the 'review' button and if enough people bug me, I might bring the chapter up sooner :D. TTFN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, i KNOW it's been FOREVER... but i'm really sorry, i thought the story wasn't that good, which was about last year, and then i just read it because i was going to delete it and start this other story, but i decided i liked and, and now i'm going to continue writing it... you guys must be thrilled :D **

**Anyways, chapter 7, this one, is UP AND A RUNNING... ok, lame i know... **

**Anyways, DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS THAT SOUND OR SEEM FAMILIAR ARE FAMILIAR BECAUSE THEY AREN"T MINE AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL BE... STORY MINE THOUGH! :)**

**I'll try and update soon... i have a few more days full of nothing ness... so yea... Enjoy!**

* * *

CONTINUED UPDATE

Ok, so I wake up smiling, which is a first, well not a first first, but a first in long time, and guess what I was smiling about. I was thinking about Paul and seeing him in history and social studies. And then possibly after school. More like detention actually. Anyways, Jake drives us to school. We end up getting there about 5 min. early, because I was just about ready before him, also a first.

So I'm walking through the corridors, heading to whatever my first class is, oh yea, math, and I hear Kelly saying, "So I talked to Paul, and he said he would find time to go 'site-seeing' with me. BEFORE the cruise."

"Did he say when?" some girl asked her after they finished laughing.

"No, but he said he would make time," she said a bit too proudly. Hmmm, should I tell her that he changed his mind about her? Naaa, not yet. I'll wait just a bit longer, till I'm sure.

I get through my first class the same as all the others. Till history, which, today, was before Social Studies. Thinking about Paul, I just couldn't get him out of my head. Through out history and social studies Paul and I exchange notes. He wants to hang out after detention again. When I asked where he said it was a surprise. All I could think of was how perfect he was, doing and saying all the right things. Whenever I looked over at him he returned it with one heck of a smile. Then he'd whisper, more like mouth, something like 'you're gorgeous' or something like that. Then I'd it back to him only saying it was him that was gorgeous. Just silly flirting stuff.

On the way out of Social Studies, he takes my hand just squeezes it lightly. Then he puts his arm around me, and whispers, "After detention," he basically growled that in my ear tickling it and at the same time he practically crushes me between his arm and his great chest. I laugh and put my hands on his chest so that he wouldn't crush me completely.

After a quick kiss, he finishes his whisper, "After detention, you don't go anywhere. I have a surprise." We arrive at 'my door' and I say bye and shove him away teasingly. He puts a finger under my chin and lifts it upward to respond to my teasing shove.

After detention, I go to the parking lot and see Paul waiting for me, sitting on the edge of his hood, of the car. I walk up to him slowly and he just watches me. I get close, but not close enough for him to touch me.

"So, where is this secret place?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. He gets off the car and walks over to me. He brings his hand to my face, his fingers behind my neck, his thumbs rubbing my temples on either side. I put my hands on his elbows, looking at his blue eyes. Those amazing blue eyes.

Then he kisses me. What an amazing kiss. I just kiss him back because, what else? He's hot! And he likes me! After about a minuet passes he pulls, more like pushes, away. "Come on, I want to show you something" he smiles, breathing on my nose. I smile back and he shoves me, not hard, toward the passenger side.

Once in the car he starts driving, quiet fast. "Where are we going?" I ask again, looking at him. He looks back at me, giving me that look that made me feel special, beautiful. Looking back to the road, he reaches for my face and cradles it with the palm of his hand. Then he gives me a good long stare. Well not too long, because he's driving, like super fast. His hand lingers there for a few more seconds then goes back to the steering wheel.

"So where are you taking me?" I say exasperatedly. He just laughed and shook his head. "Come on, tell me" I say 'punching' his shoulder.

"Naw, not yet…. You see." He says.

"But when?" I say annoyed.

"Sooooon, gosh be patient Suze." He replies.

"I'm not a patient person." I say laughing. He doesn't say anything, just laughs with me.

After about 5 min. of driving he stops. It's the same place as yesterday where we kissed. We get out I don't know what to do. I mean I like him and all, and if he kissed me right now I would definitely kiss him back, but what exactly is it? I mean we are leaving on Sunday, today is Wednesday. 4 more days. I couldn't wait.

Paul walks next to me and puts his arm around me, like yesterday, only I didn't pull away this time. I put my arm around his back; NOW we look like a couple. After walking for a while he pulls me around in front of him again. I get another chance to look into those amazing blue eyes. Shit, I think I'm falling for him.

"Suze, I know I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I really want to get to know you. Really really, no joke." He says truly sincere and all.

I look at him, I guess you could say fondly, and as if he were crazy.

"I just," he continues "I feel like I know you, but I know I don't. And I don't know how you feel, but whenever I'm near you or just looking at you, I change. Now I want you to answer this for me, however you want, but just answer me please." He hesitates a bit, "Would you consider being my girlfriend?"

I'm shocked. Did he just ask if I could be his girlfriend? Is he serious? ME? He doesn't SEEM to be on drugs or high or anything like that. What does he see in me? Easy? One night stand? 'I just wanna see what it's like'? WHAT?! Is it a joke?

He looks at my face while I'm thinking all this over, he must have been hinting at the 'confused/angry' part, so he lightly kissed me. At first I'm confused, then my thoughts start slipping away into depths of nothingness and I kiss him back. That was my answer. He smiled, wrapped his arms around my waist and literally lifted me off the ground and spun me around in a circle. I laughed.

"What was that about?" I say once he put me down. He just gave me this real big grin and said, "I just got what I've been looking for….you." and he kissed me again. For a really long time.

* * *

While he was driving me home, we both had these silly smiles on our faces. Whenever we looked at each other, it was complete and utter happy-ness and full of love. Wow, love…. I never thought that would happen to me. Wow.

"So look," he said about 2 min. away from my house, but with him driving it probably only takes 45 seconds. "Now that we're together and all, you wanna go out Friday night?" he asks quiet casually.

"Sure, where to?" I respond just as casually, yet smiling like crazy. I'm sure my voice gave it away that I WAS smiling.

"Oh, I dunno. How about I pick you up, does that work?" he asks.

"Yeah, O.K." I say back. Told you, about 45 seconds and I'm home.

"Does 7 sound good?" he asks. "Yea, that's fine." I say while I'm opening the door. I put my right foot out and am about to get up, but he pulls me back and pulls my head toward him for a kiss. I just laugh, I'm doing that a lot too now.

"I gotta go," I say this time pushing him away. It was hard because he didn't want to stop. "Paul." Kiss. "Paul, I really." Kiss. "Have to go."

"Oh fine," he says, letting me go. "I'll let you go, but only for now." he adds mysteriously. I shake my head and get out of the car.

"Bye Suze." He says oh so coolly.

"Bye Paul." I say adding a small wave.

He drives off as I'm opening the door. Mom was standing there. Uh-oh, she must have seen all that. Not good.

"Suze." Here it goes. "Who was that?" she says rather curiously.

"Just a guy. Paul Slater." I say looking at the ground.

"Who is he?" she asks. When I don't answer right away, she gets all girly on me and goes.

"Is he your BOYFRIEND!?" I look at her and she looks, happy. I always thought she would be really mad if I ever got a boyfriend. Guess not.

"Yea, he is." I say cautiously. She does that 'OOOOOOO, I'm so excited for you' thing and hugs me. "I'm so glad you finally have a boyfriend, it's been so long. Actually, come to think of it, you've never had one." She hugs me tighter, I just hug her back, awkwardly.

She pulls me at arm length and asks, "Is he cute?" uhhh, no, he's hot.

"Yea," I say enthusiastically, "He's really cute, can I go out with him? Please?" I just said this because I knew she wanted to know and for me to ask for permission to go out.

"Oh yes yes, of course you can. Honey, I'm so happy for you!" she says. Ok, when was mom like this? Is it because she thinks that I should get away with a few things since she moved me all the way out here? Maybe….. oh well, I don't mind. I get a boyfriend, COOL!... wait, is it though? I mean, Paul seems sweet and all, more than sweet actually, but it just seems too good.

"Honey, dinner." Says mom, so I forget my thoughts, and go to dinner.

* * *

So I'm doing homework, have a bit more than usual, and I hear this tapping on the window. I look out and I see Paul in the tree. What the heck? I go to the window quickly and open it.

"What the hell are you doing Paul?!" I whisper harshly. He wasn't close enough to climb in. What IS he doing here?

"I just wanted to see you. And what are you doing up so late? It's like midnight." He asks concernedly.

"I'm doing homework. What are you doing here? At MIDNIGHT?!" ok, I wasn't that upset, but still, what the heck?

"I just… I just, wanted to see you. It was important to me. IS important to me." He said a bit nervously. Now that I looked at him he didn't look too well.

"Paul, are you ok? You don't look too great." I say leaning forward a bit. The second I said that though, his color returned back to his face and he put a smile on.

"Naw, I'm fine, I should probably go now and let you get some rest." He says. I look confused.

"Okay." I say confused, "I'll see you tomorrow then." I say really confused.

He laughs, "Well I'll see YOU today…. Midnight" he says smiling and climbs down. Once he's down on the solid ground again, he looks up and whispers just loud enough for me to hear him. "Night Love." And then he quickly leaves to his car which was parked around the corner.

I close the window and sit down on my bed. What the heck? Why did he have to see me right that instance? It doesn't make sense.

I finish my homework, didn't take much longer, and then go to bed, thinking of what the heck just happened and worried about tomorrow.

* * *

**Did you like it? thought it could improve? any ideas that i can say no to? just click that purplish bruised blue-ish button and write a review... if you don't want to, that's fine too... Any errors or typos, i don't wanna hear about it, i wrote this in 1 hour, shoosh... **


	8. Chapter 8

**HI!**

**ok, so i updated... and probably will again one more time within the next few days... till whenever the 10th is...because then i go to china and PROBABLY most LIKELY won't update THAT much but i will TRY and update... Whenever i get sick of chinese i'll go to writing in english this story... or the other one that i'm still trying to 'perfect'... yea... so here is chapter... 8 :)**

**we all OBVIOUSLY know that most of the characters aren't mine...**

* * *

My alarm clock is going off and it won't stop. 'Uuuuuuugh, don't wanna get up.' I went to bed at like whenever, at 3-something something this stupid ghost comes and just screams, nothing unusual, but she screamed for like 4 min. straight. No matter what I did no matter what I said, she wouldn't stop screaming. And at 3 whatever in the morning four min. is a really long time. THEN, she just leaves. Just like that, poof, gone, bye bye. Sheesh, and then I couldn't fall asleep again, then around 5 she comes back. Just screaming along, and I couldn't scream in frustration because then everybody would think I'm crazy. so I end up just sitting there, plugging my ears, till the stupid ghost decides to finally leave without another word.

So now it's 6:30 and my alarm clock is going off and so what, sue me, I don't want to get up. It stops ringing, good. But I know it's going to start ringing again in four min. But I'm just going to, yawn, take a small four min. nap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Oh not AGAIN!

"Go away!" I yell not caring whether or not my mom hears me. She just keeps screaming.

"OOOOO, that's IT!" I say groggily getting up and standing in front of her. "What do you want? What is it? Why are you screaming?" I say this all quietly though, not yelling. What does she do though? Just continues screaming.

Whatever, I go to my dresser and get some jeans and some top along with underwear and storm off into the bathroom. I have my own bathroom, that's one of the few pluses I have here. I can still hear her screaming from in here, but it's not as bad.

I'm putting on this ridiculous shirt it's like a tie up in the front. When I came here I found a lot of clothes all ready for me, this must be one of the ones mom picked. Whatever. I quickly tie it up and wonder if it's school approved. I look in the mirror, it doesn't look that bad, might be a little low in the front, but whatever, it makes me look good. I wonder if Paul will like it. What the heck? What am I thinking? I shouldn't care if he likes it or not. Then I remember what happened last night, Paul climbing up the tree to see me at midnight. What WAS that about? I catch a look at my face in the mirror and see that I don't look all that great, so I rinse it over with cold water quickly. I can still here that stupid ghost screaming her friggin head off, but I know that there is nothing I can do without creeping out mom.

After quickly drying off my face and pulling myself together to not look so tired, I think I failed that part, I brush my hair and go back into my room and see, actually hear her better, that she's still here. What the heck am I suppose to do now?

"Hello?" I say quietly, not wanting to scare the ghost. Ironical I know, but I've managed to scare a little girl, ghost of course, before. "Hey," I say softly again and I touch her shoulder in a comforting way, or at least I think it's comforting, but she just screams even more hysterically and jumps away from me with her hands over her ears.

"Fine fine," I say backing up with my hands up, not like she was looking or anything, no, she had her eyes squished closed. I stand there for a while longer, wondering if she will ever stop screaming, then I get the drift that if she was screaming 10 min. ago and didn't stop now, then she wouldn't stop now.

"Whatever" I mumble and pack my backpack for school and go out the door. I grab a quick breakfast, because Jake was rushing me to hurry up again. Then mom saw me and how tired I looked and asked the whole 'are you alright? Do you want to stay home?' I was really considering staying home, but then remembered what was in my room and said, "No no I'm fine, just went to bed late. I'll be fine mom." She didn't seem convinced, but Jake was really rushing me so I just said 'Bye' and left.

Once at school I find CeeCee and Adam, actually they found me, and looked at me in a concerned way. "What?" I ask, then remember how awful I look. "Yea, I didn't get enough sleep last night." I say, but that didn't change the way they looked at me.

"What?" I ask again getting frustrated. "Come on guys, if I look that bad then tell me, you guys look like you've just witnessed a puppy dying." They quickly snap out of it and start telling me about how they want me to go with them to 'The Club' Friday night. We usually go to the club either Friday or Saturday, sometimes both days, just to hang out. We haven't done it recently, I don't know why, but I couldn't go. I told them about how Paul wanted me to be his girlfriend and all and that he already asked me out Friday night.

They look at each other again. "Well," says CeeCee, "If something comes up, just let us know because we'll be there tomorrow anyways."

"Yea," pipes up Adam, "Well we should be going, the last bell is going to ring soon.

And we split up saying quick goodbyes to each other. I mean, we'd see each other at lunch anyways.

* * *

Today History was before lunch, so we talked a bit until the bell rang. He commented on how tired I was and was really concerned. He seemed to be hiding something, but I guess I was imagining it since I was so tired.

I asked him again why he came to my window last night, he replied the same, he just wanted to see me. I didn't really buy that, but it sounded ok so I let it go. Gosh, I'm so tired. I just want to go to bed. I rest my head on his shoulder, he rubs my shoulder.

Mrs. Penn walks in and tells everyone to sit down in their seats, giving us a raised eyebrow look, because 'Social Studies has now begun.' I wonder, if I fall asleep will she notice? Probably, and then I get detention again. Naaa, I won't risk it. I kept looking at Paul, he was kind'av fidgety, but whenever he caught my gaze, he smiled and wasn't fidgety. I can't help but think that he's not telling me something. Oh well, I'm too tired to think about this and I still have the rest of the day full of school. Joy.

During lunch, CeeCee and Adam were acting strange too. Like THEY, my FRIENDS, were keeping a secret too. Matter of fact, I had the feeling that almost everybody was looking at me. Man I hate being tired, it makes me crazy.

"Hey guys," I ask, "Is there something going on that I should know about? I mean I feel like I'm missing something." I say looking at them. They look at each other for a while, then CeeCee looks back at me and smiles and says, "No, nothings going on. Pft, why would there?" she says. Ok, I guess I was just tired.

And being tired made me think of last night again: Paul coming to my window at like midnight, finishing my homework, going to bed at around 1, falling asleep some 20 odd minuets later, screaming ghost at 3, falling asleep again 20 minuets later, at 5 the same thing, then waking up to a screaming ghost for the last time at 6:30-ish. Damn, this is crazy, what did the ghost want? Would she come again tonight, because that would just suck.

"Come on Suze, class starts soon," says CeeCee snapping her fingers in front of my face. She gives me another look and adds, "You sure you don't wanna go to the nurse's office? You don't look that great." It think about it, but decide not to because then the nurses would tell my mom, like always, and then she will be wondering why I was in the nurse's office and I told her that I was fine this morning and then I'd have to think up some excuse that she won't believe anyways. So no.

"Naw, I'm fine, the days almost over anyways, 2 more classes. Can't be that bad," I say.

"Ok, if you say so hot shot," she says making me laugh.

"Aw come on, I can't look that bad," I say.

"No, you don't, you just don't look yourself. You just look really tired, well not really REALLY, but just tired." She says trying to cover it up while we walk to our separate classes. "BYE!" she adds quickly. I didn't even see Adam, so I guess he was already in his class, oh well.

* * *

Last class of the day was Social Studies. Which meant Kelly was going to be there. Oh well, Paul will be there, and that makes me cheer up a little bit. I walk into the Social Studies room and the first thing that catches my eye is Kelly's blonde hair, and I notice her smiling. So then I see that she's smiling at Paul who's smiling back. Mr. Deck saying, "Class is starting," made them both look at me, but I just looked at Paul. He smiles and waves. I smile back and go to my seat next to him, my seat.

"Hey," he says to me. I just smile back. I mean, he's aloud to talk to other girls, but Kelly? Come on. I mean I talk to Adam. Hmmmm he probably doesn't know that. Oh well. I just, I don't know, I don't like it that he talks to her. Kelly. I look at him then I cock my head in Kelly's direction and mouth 'what was that about?' He just shakes his head and mouths back 'nothing'. Ok. Guess it's nothing.

I look back at Kelly, she quickly looks away. What? The? Hell? Kelly never did that. And, as if on cue of my thoughts, she looks back up at me and mock smiles at me while twilling her fingers at me. I just flick the finger at her quickly and look away. I hear Paul laughing and chuckle quietly.

After class Paul walks me to detention and I ask him, "So, Paul, what exactly did Kelly say?"

He sighs hugely, "Nothing, she just wanted to know when we could go site seeing."

"Oh," I say a bit angry because I know Kelly and the whole 'site seeing' thing. "And what did you say?" I say making it clear that I wouldn't like that.

"I told her that I just don't have time," he says and ruffles my hair. "I wouldn't go out with her, you know that right? I mean, you're my girl," he coos and gives me a quick kiss. "Now go, you'll be late and just get more detention." He adds and I go.

Hmmmm, maybe I can get some sleep, everybody does that anyways. I go to my usual seat and rest my head on my hands looking at the picture of all the students. I close my eyes for a minuet, and then a minuet longer and next thing I know I'm asleep. So I quickly wake up. Wow, I actually fell asleep, and there are only 10 minuets of class, detention left. Cool, I think to myself.

"Ok, everybody get up, I have to go so you get out early," said the detention lady. I don't even know her name, but nobody argued so we all just left I mean, who wanted to stay longer? That's right, no one.

They all walk in their own direction, all 3 of them, while I walk to the parking, as I have for the past few days. Funny how those days have been, since Monday. I'm pretty much always been happy since then. Well, not including how I hated him at first, but since then.

I stop. I see. I see. What am I seeing? I see Kelly, her back; she was kissing someone who was backed up against the locker. There were hands running up and down her body, as were hers. 'No' I think hopefully to myself.

Then, Kelly is suddenly underneath and the guy is on top. Kelly catches my eye. My eyes start watering up. Paul. Why? She keeps looking at me. And then guess what she did. She smiled, or what I could see looked like a smile, and waved that same wave that she had done earlier in class.

She knew. She knew what she was doing, she knew that he was with me. I heard her start moaning and then things just went wild: their hands were moving faster, under shirts, in their hair, on each others faces. I couldn't watch this anymore. Their breathing was getting faster as I started walking away with that last image of his hand going up her skirt.

'She knew,' was all that was running through my head. 'That bitch knew that Paul and I were going out.' I was walking home, what took 10 min. in the car would now take me about 30 minuets. 'Why would she do that though? She already had a flipping boyfriend, he was some captain on some team. What the hell?' I should have seen this coming. I mean, I'm not nearly as pretty as Kelly nor as popular are anything else she is.' The tears start, 'He friggin used me. He didn't even want to go out with me, he just wanted to get what all guys want, sex or make out or 'their mark' and then move on. Why the hell was I so stupid! I should have seen this! God fucking dammit!'

After about 10 min. have passed of me walking I hear a car slow down behind me. I pretty much knew who it was so I didn't even bother turning around. I just try and wipe away the snot and the tears.

"Suze, what are you doing? I was waiting for forever for you? Why'd you leave?" he asks as if nothing had happened. As if he didn't kiss Kelly like that. As if he didn't before ask me to be his girlfriend. As if he didn't hurt me so much I felt like vomiting.

"Suze, honey, what's wrong?" he asks as if he were truly concerned. 'Fuck you,' I though silently. I just keep on walking, looking down and letting my fall across my face so that he can't see it.

"Suze?" he asks yet again. Does he still not get the fucking message? Even on the first day, he just can't take 'no' for an answer. Such an asshole, he fuckin cheated on me. I hear him park the car again, like he did that first day he followed me home. Now he just pissed me off. Did he think he could still talk to me after what he just fucking did? No. I keep walking even though I heard him say my name once again while he slammed his car door shut.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asks a few steps behind me. 'Honey?... That does it.'

"Look here," I say turning around to show him my face. "I'm not your 'Honey' never have been and never will be, got that asshole?" I say and continue walking.

"Suze," he obviously thought that calling me 'Honey' wasn't going to get him on my good side. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" he says and grabs my shoulder and swivels me around to face him. "I'll-" he stops when I break free of his hold on my shoulder. I just keep on walking. 'I'm going to kill him, I'm going to friggin kill him if he doesn't leave me alone... Good, he deserves it.'

"Suze," he says angrily yet stepping in front of me and placing both hands on my arm so that his fingers wrapped around me, making sure that I don't get anywhere. I glare at him. "If you don't tell me what the hell you are doing and why then I'm…. I'm…" He fumbled for a second, but just enough for me to spit in his face, "Or what? Your going to break up with me?" I try to wiggle away, but he doesn't let go.

"Suze, WHAT IS WRONG!?" he practically yells at me. I just look at him as if he were…. well, Paul, I really hated him now. I couldn't believe he did that. "WHAT?!" he yells again when I don't answer him.

"You're an asshole, did you know that?" I say angrily.

"What? No, what are you talking about?" he says confused but his face didn't look confused.

"Just let me go, you just don't fucking get it," I say a little, ok a lot, angrier than before. But he just doesn't. This is going to get physical here.

"Suze, tell me. What happened?" He asks yet again only this time he shakes me a little. I punch him in the face and while he's surprised I just hit him again, but then he grabs my wrists so I couldn't hit him anymore.

"What the hell Suze? What is going on?" He yells at me.

After a few too many seconds of his hard breathing and me glaring at him, I say, "Why don't you ask Kelly?" through my teeth. He stopped breathing and his face completely changed. It went from anger to scared shitless. The only thing that didn't change was his grip on wrists.

"How," he starts but thinks it over, "How did you know?" he finally says letting go of me. I slap him across the face and walk away saying, "Next time you screw Kelly do it in a fucking hotel room and not in front of the detention room." That sentence got louder and louder as it grew. I basically yelled 'Detention room' and started crying all over again thinking of everything again. I didn't even try to be quiet and I cried all the way home.

* * *

At dinner I don't really do anything. I sit there, I eat something so that mom doesn't get worried, I answer whatever questions they ask with as few syllables as possible. Mom noticed of course, maybe because during dinner the phone rang three times during dinner and whenever she came back from answering it, it was always from me and from that ass.

After the first time he called Mom cam back saying, "Paul called darling, he says he wants to talk to you and that you should call back after dinner," she said. He probably said that I should go talk to him now, but mom wants me to spend time with the 'family'. Whatever, I'm not going to call him anyways. She started to get that drift too when he called two more times, obviously asking for me to talk to him right away. After the third she got the hint that something was wrong and stopped taking messages. She just said that "He wants you to call" and I just responded "Ok".

After dinner while I was in my room the phone rung again. Mom answered it the first time and yelled up the stairs at me to answer it. I wouldn't respond to her nor pick up the phone. So she probably made up some lame excuse as to why I didn't answer the phone, after that she came up to my room. "Honey, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to him?"

"Mom, I just don't want to talk about it," I say and keep on reading my book, I had long finished my homework.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," she tried to sympathize.

"No Mom, that is the last thing I am going to do," I say quickly and sternly.

"Well-" she starts

"No Mom, nothing ok?" I say.

"Honey, now you listen to me, it's rough, now you are going to call him and sort it through-" phone rings, "Now you pick up that phone and talk it through with him," she says sternly and picks up the phone and put it next to my ear. I glare at her. "Mom, he friggin cheated on me, I'm not going to talk to him," I say fiercely.

"Suze, hold on, please just listen to me," the phone says to me, but I wasn't holding the phone and I wasn't the one that put it back on its cradle.

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," she says all sorry and then goes on saying that I should still see what he says because most of the time it's all a miss-understanding. I didn't tell her what exactly happened, because I just didn't want to, it felt wrong. Like morally. She gets it that I caught him cheating so yea. She should get it, right?

So the next time the phone rang she convinced me to answer the phone, I only agreed because she said she would leave if I talked to him. "What?" I say angrily into the phone. I had stopped crying, Suze Simon doesn't cry over guys because she shouldn't have any in the first place. It's not part of her nature.

"Suze, don't hang up PLEASE don't hang up," he says really quickly.

"I'm not hanging up you ass," I say as if it weren't clear enough. "Paul, what the hell do you want? Did Kelly not give you a good enough answer?"

"Suze, please," he starts, "Just listen, I didn't mean-"

"What did you not mean?" I yell. "Did you not mean what you said to me about wanting to get to know me? Or did you not mean the kiss? Or should I say kissES? Or maybe you didn't mean anything you ever said to me. Please, tell me what the hell you didn't mean because it sure as hell wasn't Kelly."

"Suze, I'm sorry, I didn't-. Look, it didn't mean anything, she came onto me and wouldn't take no for an answer. And yesterday when she kissed me at the Coffee Clutch I mean I couldn't-"

"Wait, what?" yesterday? What happened…. Wait, if it was at the Coffee Clutch, then that means the whole school must have been there and seen it and stuff. So that explains. Explains why the entire school was acting the way it did. Why everyone seemed to have be hiding something. I mean, Paul told almost everyone that we were going out, and that was over night. And then he just goes and does that at the Coffee Clutch?

"I mean, she wanted to sleep with me and stuff but I said no," he starts.

"You were going to friggin sleep with her?" I say completely shocked now. he didn't say anything so I asked, "When exactly did you say 'no'?"

The only sound that I heard was him opening and closing his mouth, probably trying to come up with some excuse. So I just hung up. 'I don't want to hear his shit anymore. I mean he obviously went far enough to basically have done it. He just gave me that answer. Shithead.'

The phone rang a few more times, but I had the lights off and was under the covers trying to sleep. 'That jerk' being the last thoughts.

**Ok, just realized this is waaaaay too long... hope you guys don't get bored reading it... which means if you did you, technically, wouldn't be reading this... heehee, hmmm, so i could write anything and you wouldn't read it because you wouldn't read the entire thing, but if you happened to read this far, could you please review? If enough people review I'll put up 2 more chapters, which are 2 days if you didn't get the drift of my chapters yet... well, the later ones... before i leave... yea... and that means that Jesse boy will be coming in soon... hmmm :p**

**oh yea, no reviews, no updates... notice how 'reviews' is plural :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey-yo people, next chapter is a short one, so it's going to be coming up tomorrow... yea... just though you should know that my goal is to post 2 chapters tomorrow... with or without reviews... So yea, TTFN!**

* * *

beep beep beep beep beep slam bleeeep 'Shut up you stupid thing, won't let me sleep.' I crawl out of bed clumsily and stumble toward the bathroom. While I'm peeing I see that I posted a sticky note count down for the cruise. It was on 5, but it was actually 2 more days. Once I'm done peeing I pluck off the stickies till it says '2 MORE DAYS!!'

'Great,' I think to myself, 'Two more days till I the cruise that is going to take up most of my spring vacation. With Paul and Kelly. Joy.' I get ready and feel like I shouldn't let Paul get to me like this, I mean I did expect something like this subconsciously, so why was I flipping out so much? I wasn't, not anymore. Once I told myself that it actually felt that way. I didn't care anymore, even though I will most likely get pissed the second he walks into my sight, but for right now it was perfect.

I get dressed in normal jeans and a somewhat see through black shirt over a spaghetti strap. I mean, it's not like you can see the spaghetti strap right away, I just don't want to take the chance that it could in the sun. Whatever. I look at my 'packed' suitcase and realized that I probably wasn't really packed. I'd have to actually finish packing. 'Should probably do that tonight I guess.'

'Shit! Paul asked me out tonight!... oh well, not like I'm gonna go with him anyways. If he comes then I'll just…. Mom will probably let him in to 'talk over the "confusion" of what happened.' I think quickly on what my options were. 'I'll ask Cee and Adam.'

I get in Jakes car after breakfast, after mom told me I should probably 'talk' to 'him' again. Jake asked if anything was wrong with Paul and me. I didn't answer, he must have taken that as a yes because he didn't question any further.

Once at my first class, came in kind'av late so I didn't find CeeCee or Adam yet, I get out my math book and homework.

"Would Suze Simon please come the principle's office as soon as possible," says the intercom. Oh great, what does Father D want now? My teacher excused me, she knew I was good at math so she wasn't as mad as my other teachers would be if this happened…. Which did happen, anyways.

"Father Dominick what is it? I'm in class?" I say walking in and sitting down.

"Susannah, I thought I asked you to help Paul with the ghosts. He came in today and looked horrible," he says accusingly.

"Father, there haven't been any ghosts, I had one yesterday and she left though, 'Moved on'. His problem aren't the ghosts," I say having no intentions of telling him about what happened.

"Well then," he said obviously used to me not answering any of his questions truthfully, "Would you just see if he needs any help?" he says almost pleadingly. What is it with people and wanting me to friggin talk to him?

"Probably not Father Dominick, bye," I say letting myself out. As I walk back to class I just 'happened' to run into Paul.

"Suze, look, can you just listen please?" he says really not looking that great. But I mean I looked worse yesterday and nobody budged about it, certainly not Father Dominick.

"I'm late for class," I say not stopping. 'Why wasn't he in class either? Oh well, not my problem.'

"Look, I'm just sorry. As long as you know that," he says almost too sincerely. But just almost. So I keep on walking.

* * *

Right, now I'm in my room getting ready to go out with CeeCee and Adam to 'The Club'. It's like 6:30 and they're going to be here in 15 min. and I still have to put a tiny bit of make up on. I'm wearing these short shorts and a spaghetti strap top that actually covers my stomach, I'm kind'av out of shape, even though CeeCee thinks I look 'great'. Whatever, my body, I'm almost in shape again, I don't eat anything tonight and then do a bunch of sit ups tonight and I'm all set. For tomorrow that is.

'What if Paul shows up?' I question myself, 'He won't,' I assure myself while putting on my eyeliner. 'He's new, he wouldn't even know of the place. Or maybe Kelly and him went 'sightseeing' there. NOT.' I quickly finish up the rest of my makeup, not too much, just some eye shadow and mascara, nothing else. Quick check in the mirror, fix my hair a bit more, then rumble down the stairs as fast as I could.

"Mom! I'm going out, I'll be back later!" I yell and hear her respond but don't wait to hear what it is, as long as she heard me that's fine.

CeeCee and Adam were already outside waiting for me so I walk to the car and get in the back seat, Adam was driving so CeeCee was in the passenger seat. "Hey guys," I say closing the door. "Lets go party!" I say but had to yell the last part because the music was already turned way WAY up. And we were off. 6:48.

Once we get there we all start drinking immediately, as usual, because everybody else here wouldn't care. Adam and CeeCee of course go off and dance on their own doing whatever kind of dance they do. And I go off and dance by myself for like two seconds before some guy comes up next to me and starts dancing with me. I catch a glimpse of his face and see that it was Kelly's ex boyfriend. Whoa, I guess he knows what's going on as well. Whenever the waitress came by with drinks I took whatever she had and drank it. So did he, I think his name is Edd.

While we were dancing I look around for CeeCee and Adam, they were dancing not too far away from me. Good, didn't want them to leave me here, not that they would do that, but still, didn't want to chance it. Edd and I were practically getting it on, like seriously, we were both drunk but we could still dance without falling over. His hands running up and down my sides, mine doing whatever they were. No not doing THAT, god.

A bit later someone at the bar catches my eye. Kelly. She was looking through the crowd her sight creeping closer to where I was with her 'boyfriend'. Or maybe he was already an ex. I dunno. 'Hmmm,' I wonder, 'Maybe I could get back at her.' I wait a bit longer then kiss Edd. He didn't object. And right as I was, this pissed Kelly off. I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around to face that person but they slap me. I look at Kelly and slap her back. She stumbles, of course, and walks away furiously. Whatever.

'I think I've danced enough,' and I walk over to the couches to sit down. Edd follows me.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yea," I tell him and sit down.

"Good, I don't know what got into her," he says sitting down next to me. "I mean she's the one that cheated on me." Suddenly Paul comes up to us and says quiet drunkenly and angrily, "Leave."

I get up to leave, but he puts his hands on my bare shoulders and says, "Not you, him," he motions his head towards Edd.

"Hey, I was here first," he slurs like we were in second grade again.

"Leave!" yells Paul this time and Edd gets up clumsily and leaves.

"Paul," I say angrily and push his hands away, "What is your problem?!"

"You," he says sitting down next to me. "I can't stand it anymore, I need you," he says oh so cheesily.

"Look Paul, Kelly's here somewhere but just leave me alone. I hate you," I say getting up again, this time succeeding.

He gets up and follows me, "Look Suze, I know what I did was messed up, but it seriously didn't mean anything," he says grabbing me again to face him.

"Paul, you obviously don't get it," I say angrily. "I don't like you. I don't like what you did. I don't like that you didn't tell me-"

"I was going to, that's why I came and visited you that one night," he says all sincere and apologetic and stuff.

This left me speechless for about a second, which frustrated me. "I don't care Paul," I say with not even a hint of anger anymore. "Just leave me alone."

He lets me go and adds, "Please just think about it."

"Whatever Paul," I say and leave. CeeCee and Adam were looking for me, they wanted to go home. So did I.

* * *

That night Paul called and I picked up, hinting that he probably just wanted to tell me something anyways. And me being drunk didn't help.

"Suze?" he asks quietly.

"Yea?" I ask a bit angrily, but he's heard me angrier.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you that back in Seattle, you know, I had it all. I could have whatever girl I wanted and I did."

"This isn't helping you Paul," I say getting angrier.

"I know, but I don't know, when I saw you and when I kissed you, none of the other girls meant anything anymore. It was just you."

After a pause I add, "Is that what you told Kelly too?"

"No, god no," he was lying.

"Paul, I know when people are lying. Just don't!" I say and I slam the phone down and quickly pick it up again, so that he would still hear this. "And stop calling me."

Then I finish packing.

* * *

**R&R pweeeeeez**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello people, so i'm in china hence the looooooooong update, and i've changed a bit so maybe my style has changed, if no notices, then that fine too.... and, my english pretty much sucks, but deal with it, i have spell check that supports me..... but that only goes so far.....

anyways, just updating.... review..... maybe..... if you like it.....

=D

* * *

"Honey?" says a familiar voice on the other side of my bedroom door.

"What? I'm busy," I say folding some shirt and placing it in my suitcase.

"Can I come in quickly?" she says opening the door.

"Yea sure," I look up at her and see her worried face, so I smile and ask, "What's up?" In a nice happy voice. She must still be worrying if I'm upset about the Paul thing.

"Honey, are you ok?" She asks sitting down on the bed behind me, legs crossed. She still considers herself a 'teenager' and so sits, acts and thinks like….. well Kelly I guess and LOVES gossip.

"I'm fine mom, seriously. Just need to forget about it and get on with my life."

We argue a bit more on whether I should talk to him or not, I win. So she then says, "Well, if you think it's best. Anyways, if you're done packing soon, we're all going to go out. Eat lunch, walk on the beach, wanna come Suzi-pie?"

I look at her then the pile of packing I have, I'm a slow packer, what can I say?

"I think I'll pass, not done packing yet, but you guys go."

After yet another smaller argument that they should go without me, she left and two min. later I hear all of them walk out the door.

About ten minutes later, I decide that I'm hungry and go downstairs for a bit of breakfast…. Or lunch, who's ever point of view you look at it from.

I open the fridge and find some good casserole left over. I close the fridge and set the plastic container on the counter and get the necessary utensils out to prepare my meal.

As I'm waiting for it to get heated in the microwave, the doorbell rings. I procrastinate a bit by putting the unused casserole back in the fridge.

It rings again.

I open the door and who is it, other than Paul.

Closing the door so that it's wall-me-door, no invitation in.

"What do you want?" I ask getting fed up with him. He looks at me with his hands in his pocket.

His hair is ruffled and cute looking, but his eyes and expression are sad…. And… different.

"Suze, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do or what else you want from me," he says his words heavy and long. He walked a few steps toward me, but I started closing the door.

"Wait wait wait!" he says bringing his hands up in the 'stop' motion and I notice that they have bruises on them.

"Paul, what's wrong with your hands?" I say opening the door and grabbing one. I don't know why I did that, but I mean, I still like him I guess. Flipping his hand over I see the his knuckles are bruised as well.

He grabbed my hands in his, I look up at him. I try to pull back my hands to get back to my 'safe' post by the door, but he held on and said, "I'm sorry. I really am. I wanted you back."

I don't know what it was, maybe that we were face to face and his hands holding mine. Maybe it's because of the way he's looking at me. Whatever it was, I really wanted to kiss him right now.

I tried to think of reasons why it would be bad, but completely forgot why I was mad at him. It confused me. Started to feel hot.

He brought his hand up to my face, I leaned into it just thinking of kissing him. Then he leaned in and kissed me. My head started spinning, in a good way, but all I can think of is the heat inside me that wanted to kiss him back.

He starts walking towards me, me walking backwards, into the house. My arms are around his neck, in his hair making it easier to kiss him in my frantic way. He was kissing back just the same only he managed to bring 'the party' in the house. He closed the door and a second later I feel the door behind my back.

Me letting out a small 'ow' he pushed me up against it even more. This made me feel even hotter and I couldn't control it anymore, but I started letting out small sounds that Paul obviously liked because we started getting way out of control.

His hands crawling up my shirt, mine up his, both of us fumbling around frantically. His lips on my neck trailing up to my lips again. I never felt anything like this before, so scattered, yet not, this hot feeling inside me, it's almost torture.

Suddenly I feel him messing around with my pants, trying to push them down. "Paul?" I start, but he just starts kissing me again making me feel dizzy again.

He pushes my pants down a bit more and I clear my head enough that I'm sure I don't want to do this, not now.

"Paul, wait," I say calming down.

He stops and looks at me. We both breathe heavily. He understands. Bringing his hands up to cradle my face.

"I don't wanna lose you again," he says and kisses my forehead. Then I remember why I'm angry at him. 'Guys will be guys' I say to myself, 'but he gets it now. He understands.'

"Um, you should go, I have to pack for tomorrow-"

"I can help," he says and starts walking to the stairs my hand in his.

"Paul," I fuss. He comes back and kisses me again.

After a while, he breaks off and says, "Ok, let's get you packing," and heads to the stairs yet again.

"No, Paul, seriously, if we go upstairs no packing will get done," I say teasingly. "And you know that," I add.

He laughs, "Is that a bad thing?"

I pretend to think about it, "Let's see, at the rate I'm at…. I won't have anything."

"And that's a bad thing?" he says yet again with a smile while his hand found a place on my waist.

It feels a little weird, but nice. Feelings so wanted, so cared for.

I think about it, give him a quick kiss and again tell him that it would be better if he left so that I could pack.

He didn't want to leave, but after a while he became more and more reluctant.

"I'll call you tonight then or something," he says from car.

"Ok," I yell and then he was off.

Making my way up the stairs, I think of this.

'Ok, I was mad at him, then now I'm not…. Why? Do I care?' That's the main problem. Did I want to try it again? With him? I mean, he is, was, a charm and knows it.

Whatever, I'll just see where it goes.

I start packing again and realize that I'm still hungry and my food is still in the microwave. So I go back downstairs, for the same reason as before, except this time there won't be any 'distractions' I tell myself. After reheating the casserole, I take it out, grab a fork and sit down at the table.

About halfway through of complete silence, besides the sound of my chewing, a ghost fades into shape across the table, standing in the living room.

He's tall, my age, if not older, good looking.

I put my fork down, swallow, and say, "Hey, are you ok?" Stupid question, I know, but it's better than, "Hey! What's up dead guy?" ……That's what I think at least.

He looks at me, shuffles around, "I'm fine," he says, which is kinda unusual for me to hear the first time ghosts come.

"I've gotten used to…..it by now," he says and smiles a bit to make it not seem as bad.

"Oh, ok," didn't really know what else to say cause I mean, "That's awesome man!" doesn't really sound all that well.  
I leave the silence and just look at him, he is really good looking. Maybe European.

He walks around to the chair next to me and sit in it.  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" I ask not really knowing what else to say/ask.

He shakes his head, "I'm not here for me, I'm here for you."

I look at him, getting kinda freaked out, but he was freaked out, but he was looking all serious.

"I have a gift, I can see into the future."

Sorry, I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. So I did.

His expression didn't change though, he just sat there, patiently.

"I'm sorry, but come on, 'I can see the future' Doesn't really convince me all that much."

He shrugs, "I don't see why not."

"Well, because it always changes and… Come on, watch some Hollywood movies."

He leans on the table and starts describing his 'gift'.

"In the movies they don't do it properly. They focus too generally. If you try focusing on everything, unfamiliar things, then it's not going to work. When you have something close, something or someone familiar and important to you, you end up seeing highlights of their future and their destiny. Sometimes those 'highlights' mess up the destiny. And since….. this," referring to his ghostly present, "I've learned not to ignore them.

He sits back and lets it settle and sink in.

I'm sitting there like "What?" written all over my face.

"Think of it this way," he says, "You can see dead people, I can see the future."

"But why?" I say completely accepting the fact that he can 'see the future' buy why was he telling me this?

"Had it since a kid, I dunno-"

"No, why are you telling me this?"

He gets up and begins pacing. "As I told you, you aren't the first shifter I'm at."

He said shifter. Not mediator like Father D. but shifter…. Like Paul.

"And he said he would help me. I told him about my 'gift' and he wanted me to see his future for him. I told him that I would need to get to know him better, his background, so on so forth-"

"Wait. How long ago was this?" I say completely confused because Paul's only been here… what a week?

He thinks, "About a month now, back in Seattle."

After a pause, I continue, "So he told you about his past and probably what he want, right?" I say.

"Yes."

……"Well, what did he want? Why are you telling me?"

The only response he gave for the longest time was some stare from his transparent eyes. Eventually he continued, "He wasn't quiet sure at the time, just something different….complicated. Then his family had problems here and I advised him to go.

So he went, of course, then he got here, met his 'complication', you, no offense, and then. Once he realized that he had feelings for you, it was too late. He already had you hating him. Couldn't stand it. So I went and followed you for a while.

He wanted me to see your 'future'. Because his future was moving on, being alone, and he doesn't want that after he met you.

So there I was following you, and somehow I felt close to you. Everything that happened with packing, I saw your future, your destiny."

He stopped. He didn't go on. No more words coming out of his mouth.

"What is it? What happens?" I say really excited in a sad way. Like in one of those movies.

Giving me the 'I'm sorry' look and saying: "I can't tell you, but I can lead you down your 'proper way'. Which would be the same if I weren't here."

…..I'm not supposed to be with Paul, right?" I say blankly.

He quickly looks at me, grabbing my shoulders, and says quiet sternly, Look, when will you get it!? You're not meant to be with him! He's not meant to end up with you, you are meant to end up with someone much much better! Why else do you think he keeps on cheating? Because he's not right!" he lets me go and starts pacing again, taking deep breathes.

"I'm sorry," he says, but I don't care, I needed something like that. I need to end it with Paul. I mean this guy could be some phsyco just trying to keep us from being together or something.

"Why should I believe this?" I say not really in a bitchy way, but somewhat close.

"Perfect! I thought you'd never ask!" he exclaimed enthusiastically sitting down across from me again.

"Ok, after dinner, call lover and see what happens."

I think about it, he sounds pretty god damn sure about this, but Paul said…..

"What exactly is going to happen?" I ask, because like I wanna know.

He sits back, frustrated.

"I can't tell."

"Why not?"

"Because, if I tell then it'll change. You'll just try and fix it or something," getting excited again.

"Look, just forget about Paul, he's nothing, he's less than nothing. He has a different outcome," he stops for a second, closes his eyes and for about 2 second doesn't move.

He looks down, "he has a different outcome, lets put it that way, but your outcome changed because of me and I want to make it right again, it's still possible, you just have to get rid of this worthless Paul."

I think about it…. I mean, Paul is wonderful…. But, I dunno. Maybe this guy is right….

"What exactly am I suppose to do?"

"Ok, once you're done packing, call him. That's it."

"I'm not going to like it…. Right?"

"Look, Suze, you have to do it, it'll all be better then. Yea, just call him, be expecting the worst and then forget about it. It'll be 'hard' guaranteed, but come on, he hurt you before. So just like, use the same feelings and BAM! We're in business."

He sounded so excited, and I was just confused.

"I have to go pack," I say without a tone really.

"Yes, go pack, I'll help," he said happily. "I'm here to help sugar poops, we're gonna get your life back on the track it's gonna be, NO WORRIES!" he started doing a little dance, all happy I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, what's your name anyways?" I say walking up the stairs behind him.

"Alex," he sang walking into my room sitting down amongst the clothes.

"So, this you have to take, and this….but not this," h just started packing for me, which was all fun because Alex is really funny.

"You have to take this and wear it because it's sexy. But this you have to take so that you have to pick between the two…. But of course end up wearing this one."

It was like this with all my clothes…. And then the underwear came in and I was like "Oooookay, you did enough, thank you, but I think the underwear I can manage."

"Whatever you say doll." He says getting up as if it really pissed him off, but his tone was still playful and all.

And then I was done packing.

"Ok Chica," Alex starts, "here is the phone, call that dude."

"What do I say?"

"Can't tell, you have to figure that out for yourself."

I hear the door downstairs open and people coming in."Suze, we're home!"

"My parents are home," I say as if it weren't obvious or anything.

"Oh, I have to go now. Call him Chica!" and then he was gone. I start dialing the number, then my mom pops in.

"Hey honey! Oh, you've finished packing! It's about time."

I laugh, 'yea, night before, perfect timing."

"Hey, do you need the car or anything? Cause we were going to put it in the garage and all, but you haven't been out all day, so I thought you might want to use it…."

I think about it…. "Yea sure, gonna stop by a friend's house."  
Ok, here are the keys, and remember not too late!" she says happily and leaves.

'Let's go visit Paul instead." I say to myself somewhat evily.

Suddenly full of adrenaline, I get in the car and my stash of music that fits my mood, which everyone knows not to touch, is now in the machine and playing.

Arriving at Paul's I start to feel anxious and…. Shit.

I walk up and knock softly, hoping no one was home.

'Wait a second, why am I doing this? He said I just need him out of my life…. So why am I going to his house? Shit, calling would have been better.

The door opens.

* * *

dun dun duuuuuuuuun  
As said before, if you like, review, if not ..... i dunno, stop reading maybe?

~Diabolo


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, here be the new chapter......

have fun!

oh, and i just typed this really quickly from my notes - computer, so if there are any mistakes.... don't let me know and ignore them ^^

* * *

The door opens.

It's not Paul, but a short skinny man.

"Yes Miss….?"

"Ummm, Suze," I say finishing his sentence.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" he asks not annoyed and not interested.

"I'm here to visit Paul….Is he in?"

"Yes, wait a moment, I shall alert him of your arrival," he says very old-fashioned.

"No no, that's fine, I'll just surprise him," I say fumbling for the word surprise.

"Could you just remind me where his room is?" Dammit, this isn't going to work. Turns out I get the answer, upstairs and to the left.

It's closed. I don't bother knocking, I just open it slowly.

"Hey hone-" it was Kelly's voice and her model underwear figure that caught my attention immediately. She was lying on the bed in only underwear.

She looked upset about me being here, clearly. I stopped moving. I mean I knew that he had something with her, but I mean, this? This just hurt. Why would he do this? I mean, Kelly? He said-, whatever.

Kelly smiles, "Did you really think he was going to pick YOU over ME?" point who 'you' and 'me' were.

I just nod my head and go back the same way I just came from.

I mean I was expecting it, Alex practically told me…. but still, she's such a bitch. Walking down the stairs I hear another door open and close then a male voice mixed in with Kelly. I lead myself out the main door and it slams closed. Looking at what made it slam, I see Alex, but he disappears as quickly as I saw him.

Walking to the car slowly, feeling like such a stupid fuck for thinking Paul was actually going to change. Fuck!

Instead of getting in the car, I look at my reflection in the car window. I see a simple girl, brown almost black hair, not that bad looking, with a scrunched up look on her face.

The first tear came.

Of course Kelly was prettier, she always gets what she wants because she's beautiful and rich. Next to her I'm just nothing.

Suddenly the house door opens behind me. I look and see Paul.

I don't move, neither does he. Seeing the expression on my face he put two and two together.

"Suze, look" he starts while walking toward me. I don't say anything, just open the car door and not even violently. The problem is that the movement is too slow. He catches the door and closes it.

I look at him, not crying, not saying anything. Just looking at his own pained face. I don't know why it's pained though. I mean, looking back at my expression, comparing it to Kelly's face.

He puts his hands on either side of my cheeks, making me look at him again.

Getting pissed I shove his hands off my face and attempt opening my car door again.

"Suze look,-" he says closing the door yet again standing in front of the handle.

"-No! I'm done looking; I'm done looking at you Paul. I don't get what you want. You say one thing and then do another fucking thing."

"No Suze please, listen, I didn't know-" he grabs my shoulders.

"Stop it, I don't wanna hear it anymore. I get it, you-. You. Paul, just let me get in the car," I say completely fed up.

He looks about to cry, "I should never have made up with you today. So that you know, this hurts more than the first time, and you wanna know why?" He just looks at me sadly. "Because it's still the same thing. Same person, you getting everything, Kelly….. being Kelly, me being stupid and thinking you've changed.

He doesn't say anything.

"I am changing though, I'm trying," he says. "I don't want to lose you."

"Fuck you Paul, FUCK YOU!" I shout and try opening the door again.

"Look Suze, you didn't want me to be with you-"

"Don't you fucking blame this on me! Don't even…… just go away."

"No Suze, please-" he says not moving.

"Paul, just, leave me alone," I say fed up and push him aside.

Starting the engine, putting the gear in shift, I feel pissed and under Paul's gaze it wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

On the way home I realize that I'm not as mad as I was last time.

Amongst this thought, Alex pops up in the passenger seat.

"Look, it's for the best, I promise," he says reassuringly.

"I just don't get why he did it again."

Silence.

"He actually didn't do anything. That was her, he didn't know she was here…"  
"then why did you make me do that? I thought you said they were doing something….. more." I say crying again.

"That's not what I said, I just said call, but you drove there."

"why though?" I ask completely confused.

"Because I know there is something better for you. You see now Paul is going to do something I told him NOT to do, but he feels the need to do anyways. What you need to do now is forget this, seriously. I'll deal with Paul."

'So they didn't do anything, why was she there though?' Questions like that kept going through my head.

'I'm good, I don't need him.'

"Ok, I have to go now and…. I'll try to not bother you unless I feel the need to. BYE!"

And he was gone….. just left.

When I arrive home I go right up to my room.

I wake up at 3 in the morning to my cell phone. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say my voice rough and quiet.

"Suze, just listen, I love you. I didn't know Kelly was there, I swear to God. She wasn't there after I talked to Grandpa, and when I came back, she was there. I told her to leave by the time I came back. So I left, then I heard the door slam and when I saw that Kelly was still there I asked Brice, and he said that you had just left….. I'm sorry, but nothing happened!"

I don't say anything. What was I suppose to say?

"Can you please say something, please?" he asks his voice quivering.

I don't know what to do. I mean, I do have feelings for him, but…. It's Paul, he can't change. People our age, I mean, they think they can change so quickly, but they just can't. Paul can't change from being that 'John Tucker' guy to a guy who is going to dedicate himself to one girl. He just, he just can't….. right? I mean, Alex said…. Maybe Alex had a small influence too.

But I mean, if we were really meant to be, then a ghost wouldn't have any effect on us, or me. Oh, I don't know what to do.

"What do you want me to say Paul? If you were me, what would I say?"

Eagerly, he says, "I would consider how much you are trying to make it better and try again."

"You serious? I mean, Paul?" I say starting to get pissed again.

"Just, look out your window," he says grunting.

Rolling over to face the window, I see Paul sitting out on the tree.

"PAUL!?" I say a bit too loudly and fall out of bed.

Getting to the window I open it and he leans in and kisses me. I pull back, but suddenly something changed. Like his kiss triggered something to try and change my mind. It wasn't like those other kisses we had, this one was full of want and need.

And even though I pulled back, he just climbed in and hugged me really tightly saying, "I love you, I'd do anything for you. Please know that."

Breathing in his scent and him just being there even after I yelled at him – no, not again. Never again.

Putting my hands on his shoulders and pushing him again gently, saying, "Paul, do what you want, but not with me. I mean, I'm sorry, this just obviously …. Paul, what are you doing?"

He was getting a bottle out of his jacket. Looking at the bottle he said, "If I drink this, I will change, not permanently, but I'll change…. For you."

"What are you talking about, it's water." I say knowing that by the way he was handling it, it wasn't just water. And to top it off, right before the cruise.

"No, it's not, it's something that'll make 'us' better. I don't want to be without you, and if now you don't accept me, maybe after I drink this-"

" Paul, what the fuck? Don't do anything stupid, you can't change like that because you drink….whatever that is. You can't just change because you want to, it's not that fucking simple! It just doesn't work," I say more to myself.

"This can," he says getting close and placing his hands on my neck/shoulder. "I've done all the preparations, shifter stuff, it's going to work. I'm going to change, and I'm doing it for you." He ends with cradling my cheeks.

"Paul, stop it!" snaking my face away from his hand. "You have to stop this, I'm serious. Tomorrow we go to the Caribbean, don't ruin that."

"Then say that your mine," his arms grabbing my shoulders again in a way that would have made me change my mind immediately. But now there is just this Kelly stuff and Alex.

"Be with me and I won't drink this."

I look at him and see that he was ready to do anything for me, no matter what happened in the past. I remember when we first kissed and how sweet he was. I look slightly behind him and see Alex, reminding me of all the other stuff between Paul and me.

How he was supposedly waiting for me after detention, but I see Kelly stuck on him. How that made me feel like crap…..And even though I might still have feelings for him, I don't think I can go through it again.

"Uuumm, I don't think…. I can't do that…..I'm sorry, I don't think you and I were meant to be."

Paul drops his hands from my shoulder and puts them on his face. He looked really hurt, but I mean. I can't, I don't really think I want to. Maybe if there were more time…. No, not now.

"I think you need to go now Paul…."

Alex was just there giving me the thumbs up.

Paul uncovers his face and looks at me. Almost on the verge of tears he says, "Ok, promise me that you'll try tomorrow. Just talk to me and …. Give me a chance. Please?"

I look down and step back, "I dunno Paul, maybe."

He nods and probably knows that I won't talk to him, so he leans in and gives me a long peck on the forehead. I let him.

"I'll make it up to you, I love you," and then he left. Not looking back, just out the window.

Then Alex goes, "Ok, sweet cakes, here is the deal,. Pauli-boy here decided that he loves you and will change himself for you. So now this 'water' that he's going to drink is going to change the way he acts and thinks…. It's not permamnent….. It'll last maybe a week or two or something like that."

"But why?" was my only response.

"Because he thinks it'll help him get to you, but it's not going to…. The numbchuck messed it up and won't listen to me.  
Whatever, at this point it doesn't really matter anymore, you just do your thing. Ok?"

He sounds so excited, nothing like I feel. I feel like I could cry, but I know I'll hate myself if I do. I mean, Paul is a great guy and all, but he just doesn't get it. He doesn't get how much he hurt me, the fact that he was messing around with Kelly even though we were 'together'. And then he just comes by and apologizes for everything BUT that.

I mean, he said he's sorry and all, but if he can't own up to it, no matter how perfect and wonderful he is and the way he said it, I just…. No.

Maybe later….

"Sure," I say crawling back into bed trying not to think about Paul, but end up doing it anyways.

"Ok, go back to bed and have fun on the cruise Chika!" and with that I was left alone again.

The way it always seems to be.

* * *

comment if you feel the need, just saying, i have most of this saved on my computer already, if you want the next chapter faster,,....just review more or something......

:D

~Diabolo


	12. Chapter 12

Eeeeeem, i dunno what to write here at the moment, so .......ENJOY!

=D

* * *

CeeCee and Adam pick me up in the morning and upon arriving at the airport, CeeCee and Adam drop me off at the terminal while they go park the car.

I see a lot of students, but definitely not all. And one of them just happens to walk up to me.

Kelly.

"You just have to ruin everything, don't you…" she says all pissed. It wasn't even a question; it was one of those rhetorical questions that I didn't know she knew how to use. But I just ignore it.

"What are you talking about Kelly?" I say in that tone that means 'I don't care'.

She does this over dramatic sigh as if she were the mother and I were the child. "I'm talking about last night…. When you interrupted Paul and me…. But that doesn't matter anymore because he picked me up today." In her 'this is me rubbing it in your face' tone.

"Kelly, I don't care. I'm not with-"

"Hey there sugar," says Paul from behind and whirls me around for a dramatic kiss.

"Paul!" I yell once I shoved him off. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just what I should," he says giving me a sexy smile and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Paul, stop it! What is WRONG with you?" I say loosing every good feeling I had last night for him.

Kelly just huffs and leaves.

"Here darling, let's check your bag in, then find some place quiet and start the party." Grabbing my suitcase with one hand, the other went almost automatically around my waist.

"Paul-"

"Just 'shhh', it's all fine; we're together," he says sliding his hand upwards.

My response to that is shoving it off. Facing Paul I tell him we need to talk.

"I know we do, and fast, but first your suitcase needs to get on that plane because our 'talk' might get long." Paul's silly smile comes up on his face, but it wasn't the silly face I knew. It was an expression, the eyes and smile together, one that I haven't seen on him before.

Maybe the fact that I haven't known him for longer than a few days did that, but even when we were together, I never imagined that expression on his face. Never.

Suddenly I feel watched, I look around and…. Realize that everyone was looking at Paul and me.

Turning back to Paul I say, "Fine, you can help me with my luggage, but then we seriously need to talk." I just said that so that we didn't have to talk about all this shifter stuff in front of others. Or else I would have started asking questions about why the hell he was acting the way he is.

He just smiles then head toward the check in counter with his arm around my shoulder.

Once my bag is checked in safely and the ticket in my hand with the gate number written on it, I take Paul around some corner, away from student eyes. I didn't really care if other people saw us, they wouldn't understand what we are about to talk about anyways, but if the other students hear the conversation we are about to have, then they'll start talking.

I don't care if strangers start talking about us, I'll never see them again.

"Ok, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I say releasing his hand from mine.

"Let's make out hot stuff," he says and then he was kissing me.

"God, stop it and listen for Christ's sake!" I exclaim pulling away. "Did you drink that whatever it was in the bottle you showed me la-"

"Yes, for you," he says leaning in again.

"Paul, stop it…. This isn't going to work, your worse than you were before. Go back to Kelly if you're going to be like this, she at least likes this shit."

And with that I leave.

"Suze, are you ok?" says CeeCee all worried.

"Yea, I'm fine, where are you guys sitting?" Good topic change Suze, you get props for that.

"Uuuummmmm, 20B & 20A… you?"

"Oh crud, 40F. We're not sitting together!"

"No worries," says Adam, "We'll just ask the nice person next to us to switch with you."

He's a doll.

"Suze, really what's up with you and Paul? I thought you were done," says CeeCee completely ruining my changing the topic change and Adams idea.

"We are, it's just…. Paul, I dunno, he's changed and wants to try again."

….."Do you?" they both say at the same time.

"No, no I don't. It's just that it's complicated and I am going to forget he's here; which means we are going to have SO MUCH FUN!" I say and strike a pose for fun followed by Cee and Adam.

And just then I got that feeling that someone, or something, is watching me again. Looking around, I see a lot of people looking, but all classmates, so whatever.

On the plane, I have a window seat and next to me is none other than Paul Slater, which brings me to where I am…. Sitting next to him on the plane (FIRST CHAPTER!)

"Ok Paul, look at me. Why are you doing this? Do you want to hurt me?" Ok, maybe a bit of drama would get him to bug off. "Why are you being such a dick?"

"I just wanna kiss you right now," he says and kisses me. His lips taste…. Different, there is definitely something on them that first makes me want to punch him, but then….. I can't. Something on his lips, maybe new Chap Stick? Whatever it is, it's working.

After a while though the taste wasn't there anymore and I realize that I'm kissing Paul. KISSING!

"Omg, Paul! Get OFF!" I was leaning in the corner of the window seat and he was kinda PRACTICALLY leaning down over me.

"What happened sugar? We were getting along just great."

"I need to go to the bathroom, Paul, you're an ass. If I ever find you using this…. Whatever shifter stuff you used on me again, I'm going to kill you! Now move!"

He moved and added, "It was good while it lasted, I like my good stuff Suzie, I always get what I want."  
"Fuck you," I say and head back to the bathrooms. I don't look at anyone.

Finding an empty bathroom I go in. When I'm done I think of what Alex said… how it would all be better…. Did he mean another guy? 'cause I think I'm done with guy for now. I go out and don' want to go back to my seat next to Paul. I start looking for empty seats, and there just happened to be two with the window seat occupied by a sleeping old man.

Sitting down on the aisle seat, I put my feet up on the middle seat and curl up against the seat. And sleep.

* * *

aaawwww, what to DOOOOO!!!!!!

anyways, i have the next few chapters ready, but i'm kinda stuck in one spot....but it's not gonna be a problem.....for a while.... unless i figure out what to do.... anyways.....

REVIIIIIEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
